


Kiss Her Like A Man

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x11, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Her Like A Man

    The so-called "vows" and wedding bands have now been exchanged as the minister closes his worn and faded bible. The bride smiles impatiently as he proclaims "I now pronounce you man and wife," turning toward the young groom, "you may now kiss the bride."  
  
    The groom's eyes shift toward the minister for a moment, unsure. He does as he's told, standing on his tip-toes and leaning forward; his lips are closed thin, dry and barely moving against his bride's, his eyes blank as fresh paper.  He pulls away and turns to walk back down the isle when a guest calls out, "Kiss her like a man!"  
  
    Panicked, the boy turns back, lunging toward his bride and wrapping one arm around her small waist, gripping his free hand around her delicate neck. Bending her backward, he parts his lips enough to force his tongue deep into her mouth, pressing painfully against her lips as the guests begin to cheer and holler.  
  
    She tastes like lipstick and cigarettes.  
  
    He pulls back once more with a wet puckering sound. The blushing bride grabs her husband by the arm and leads him down the isle as they all buy what the groom has desperately worked so hard to sell them- all but one.  
  
    The bride smiles and waves to her guests as the groom focuses his heavy growing eyes over on the unconvinced boy standing at the bar whose eyes are just as full as his plastic cup, his brows furrowed and his chin quivering undeniably.  
  
    They share a glance, though the groom keeps walking, being dragged by his new painted up and pretty lie, unable to stop himself from hanging his head in shame and guilt.


End file.
